New Experiment New Result
by Bridesmaid1394
Summary: "This...is your fault. All your fault." "Hey it takes two..." Tony's new experiment goes horribly wrong and the consequences suck! Well according to one Dr. Bruce Banner. Stark/Banner Barton/Natasha Thor/Rogers. Warnings inside!


_**Me: Hello there :D This is my first fanfic for The Avengers. I hope you enjoy it! :D**_

_**Warnings: This story has the following...Slash, MPREG. And that's about it lol. Well for now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sad panda.**_

"No Tony." Tony pouted at the refusal. "Come on babe it's hot. I mean seeing you on the lab table all hot and-" "Tony!" Tony stopped. His other half took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bruce glared at Tony slightly irritated. One, because Tony was about to describe how he looked during sex. The other is because he didn't want to have sex while in the middle of an experiment. A _chemical _one at that. "It'll be fun though!" Tony exclaimed as if it would convince Bruce.

"Later. I'd like to get this done and get the chemicals cleaned up." Bruce stated as he went back to the experiment. Tony scowled. Looks like he's gonna have to try another approach. He quietly crept behind Bruce. Before Bruce could react, Tony quickly grabbed him, bent him over, and bit his neck hard. "I'm gonna take you right here, right now. I'm too horny to even wait for your consent and I know for a _fact _that your too horny to care." he whispered hotly into Bruce's ear.

"Am not!" Bruce hissed back. That was a lie and they both knew it. "Come on! It's not like we haven't done it in here before!" Tony told him. Tony licked Bruce's neck slowly. Bruce moaned lowly and gripped to table. Tony smirked at the reaction.

Bruce snapped back into reality when he felt a cool liquid against his chest and stomach along with pieces of glass. He immediately went into panic mode. "Damn it!" Bruce shoved back against Tony almost making the billionaire fall on his ass. Bruce quickly grabbed a towel and ripped his shirt off and rubbed at his chest and stomach. He was rubbing so hard, his skin started to turn red. "Whoa whoa Bruce calm down." Tony told him. He gripped Bruce's shoulders gently, yet strong enough to keep him still.

Bruce glared at Tony his eyes turning green. "This is _exactly _why I didn't want to do this today!" he yelled at Tony. "Bruce...babe calm down. Take deep breaths before the other guy comes out." Tony told him gently. He wasn't afraid for himself, but for Bruce. Bruce growled in what seemed to be pain. "Babe...please...breathe."

Bruce took several deep breaths. He knew Tony was right. He _could _feel the other guy start to come out. After several minutes, with Tony's help, Bruce calmed down. He glared at said man as he checked his vitals. "Well it doesn't seem as if there are any side effects...you'll be okay." stated Tony. "So this experiment was a bust." Tony grumbled.

Bruce looked at him incredulously. "Unbelievable." He left to room in a rush trying not to break anything in his path. "So no sex? Tony called out to the retreating figure.

Tony paced the lab thinking about today's events. He felt somewhat guilty about freaking Bruce out. He could understand why Bruce would freak out. They were messing with chemicals after-all. And it was a chemical accident that _did _create the other guy. It was only natural for Bruce to get freaked out by that. He was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the door to the lab open. "Jesus!" Tony jumped at the sight of Bruce. "Jarvis! Why didn't you tell me Bruce was-" "Jarvis is down for the night." Bruce told Tony getting close to him.

Tony noticed something was off. Something about Bruce seemed...off. His eyes were dilated. His body language almost seemed to be animalistic. "Um...you okay there?" Tony wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid. Afraid he would have to put the suit on and fight Bruce...or the other guy. Bruce smirked.

I'm perfectly fine Tony." Bruce purred. Tony raised an eyebrow at Bruce. "Okaaay...we should get you in bed." he told Bruce calmly. He reached for Bruce, but was immediately pushed onto the lab table. Tony laughed nervously. "Um w-w-what are you doing?" Bruce smiled coyly. "You wanted to have sex on table earlier. So we're going to." Bruce ripped off Tony's shirt along with his pants. Tony bit back a moan.

Bruce took off his clothes and got on top of Tony grinding his erection into Tony's. "Oh God." Tony hissed in pleasure. "You like that?" Bruce asked licking Tony's neck. "Oh yeah." Tony thrusted his hips. The friction caused both men to moan. "Damn babe." Tony moaned. Without warning or preparation, Bruce lowered himself onto Tony. "Oh God!" Bruce gasped.

Tony looked up in disbelief. Bruce never rode Tony nor did he ever take Tony without prep. Bruce started to move at a fast pace. A pace that wasn't even humanly possible. Bruce moaned in a wanton fashion. Tony was amazed at his lover. He _never _acted like this. _Ever_. Bruce leaned forward claiming Tony's lips into a crushing kiss. Tony kissed back with just as much force possible.

"I'm coming...oh God...I'm gonna cum..." Bruce panted against Tony's ear. Seeing Bruce like this made Tony lose it. He started to thrust hard and fast into his lover. "Ohhh yesss!" Bruce hissed. "You gonna cum?" Tony whispered to Bruce. Tony reached for Bruce's erection and started to stroke him. Bruce repeatedly moaned Tony's name. "Answer me!" Tony hissed. All poor Bruce could do was nod his head. "Then cum!"

Bruce saw white as his orgasm hit him full force. Tony soon came not too long after, coating Bruce's inside with every drop of cum he had. Bruce collapsed on Tony breathing heavily. It took Tony about ten minutes to find his voice. "Damn Bruce...where did that come from?" No response. He looked down to see Bruce passed out. He chuckled and pulled out of his lover. He cleaned both himself and Bruce before carrying him to their room.

He gently laid Bruce on the bed. He got in bed next to his love. He looked at Bruce with love, yet concern. What made Bruce act like that. Sure Bruce could act like a tease. Hell even beg to be taken, but _never_ in the history of their relationship has Bruce come onto him and actually take what he wanted. This was a turn on for Tony, but it concerned him greatly. Did it have to do with the chemicals that got on Bruce? He should probably go see what the chemicals were and test them.

Bruce cuddled into Tony wrapping his arms around the older man. _"Or I could just wait and see how he feels in the morning." _Tony thought.

_ If only Tony checked..._


End file.
